godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (King Ghidorah: Monster Zero)
King Ghidorah '(キングギドラ ''Kingu Gidora), later named '''Grand King Ghidorah (グランドキングギドラ Gurando Kingu Gidora), is a gigantic, three-headed dragon and the main character of King Ghidorah: Monster Zero. King Ghidorah Subtitle: Dragon King (ドラゴンキング Doragon kingu) Grand King Ghidorah Subtitle: Super Dragon King(スーパードラゴンキング Sūpā doragon kingu) Cretaceous King Ghidorah Subtitle: Extinction Dragon (絶滅ドラゴン Zetsumetsu doragon) Appearance and Personality King Ghidorah is a triple-headed dragon with bat-like wing, two tails with fibrous tips at the ends, and four-toed feet. His younger Cretaceous King Ghidorah form is less bulky, with thinner limbs, colored dark brown with a golden underbelly and more Earth dragon-like heads. When he transforms into Grand King Ghidorah, his transformation causes the sky to change and rain to fall. His body grows even bulkier and more muscular, increasing his strength and speed to massive levels. At his core, King Ghidorah is a nihilistic ruler, charming organizer, and all-round tyrant who revels in destruction, death, and the sufferings of others. As per his psyche, King Ghidorah only will be willing to accept the best and most powerful kaiju ''around to his so-called Ghidorah Empire. He's also ruthlessy cold-blooded and has no qualms of killing any and all beings foolhardy enough to challenge him or stand in his way. An older aspect of this is his very low tolerance of anyone being equal to him in terms of power, most of all with Godzilla. However, when Bagan killed his family and Godzilla, he seems to have higher tolerance of anyone who are at his level of power, or even higher. King Ghidorah also maintains an air of general politeness to his enemies and allies, something that would be one of his hallmarks. Although first seen as a cold-hearted tyrant with no love for others, King Ghidorah does show several degrees of affection and or respect to several of his compatriots. A good example is his respect for his siblings and father, as is his affection to Megaguirus and close father-son relationship with Mogu, perhaps due to his sympathy for them (since they, like him, are the last of their kind). He's also quick to praise the efforts of those who are completely loyal to him, like Gigan. Finally, the three-headed dragon has proven to be a master tactician and is a very hands-on leader, believing that any threat has to be dealt with, head-on, and quickly. He's also concerned for the well-being of his forces, doesn't play favorites, and interacts with them regularly, knowing that a strong bond between him and them will make them a far more effective fighting force. History Pre-Series ''For more information, please read this. King Ghidorah's own origins are a mystery even to himself. However, his first memory is that of all reality being born, so he assumes he was before everything began. At some point after the Big Bang, he was handed down over the years by various alien races and made several attempts to destroy the planet Earth. Then, in the year 1976, King Ghidorah temporarily ceased his attacks on Earth and traveled to parts unknown in space. There, he encountered the creature known as Iyrs. The two battled, and after an extended struggle, Iyrs was defeated and was flung into the deepest parts of space. The two foes would not meet again for another 13 years. In the year 1979, King Ghidorah remereged with his siblings and father. After destroying most of the world, the four faced off against Godzilla and his allies, and after a long battle, fought Godzilla and his allies to a standstill. However, just as they were about to kill Godzilla, an unknown alien force arrived and ended up killing Godzilla. The four tried to counterattack, but King Ghidorah was greviously wounded, while DesGhidorah and Grand Ghidorah were killed instantly. Keizer Ghidorah managed to linger for a short while, managing to utter the words, "Avenge us... my son ..." before dying. King Ghidorah then passed out, afterwhich body was then sent tumbling into the deep reaches of the sea by the by Godzilla, who died shortly thereafter. ''King Ghidorah: Monster Zero'' Getting Revenge Old Rivalries Final Revenge Data - Cretaceous King Ghidorah= Cretaceous King Ghidorah *Height: 60 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons *Origin: Space *'Fireballs' - Fireballs from King Ghidorah's heads. These are approximately several hundred degrees hot. *'Regeneration and Healing' - King Ghidorah can also regenerate body parts at an astounding rate, and can also heal from most injuries easily. - Grand King Ghidorah= Grand King Ghidorah *Height: 178 meters *Weight: 150,000 tons *Origin: Space *'Hyper Gravity Beams' - The strongest type of Gravity Beam. Colored red. *'Wing Lightning' - Same as a Hyper Gravity Beam, but fired from the wings. *'Telepathy '- Grand King Ghidorah also has limited telepathic abillities and can overwhelm the minds of weaker beings. *'Ghidorah Shield' - Grand King Ghidorah can form an energy shield with his wings. *'Ghidorah Sphere' - A massive energy sphere that encases it's target, and has a corrosive effect if it tries to exit it. - }} Trivia *King Ghidorah's eyes glow red in the dark in the series. This is a homage to his entrance in Godzilla vs. Gigan. *King Ghidorah's incarnation in the series is currently his biggest and tallest version yet. *In the series, it is revealed that he has an IQ of 150,000. This makes him the third most intelligent character in the series, tied with Iyrs. The only ones higher than them is SpaceGodzilla, with an intelligence of 194,000, Bagan, whose IQ is 220,000, and Gatanozoa, whose IQ is 350,000. Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Ghidorah Category:Males Category:Heroes